A Hero, A Monster, A Deciver
by Fi Vind
Summary: On and on they spoke of "Hero," a mysterious person who they all looked up to as a grand hero, an amazing friend. The parents smiled, some laughed as they were happy their kids were making all sorts of friends. Then strange events began happening, then, they wished they had listened... done more. And whoever this "Hero" person was or is, will be facing their wrath.
1. Their Hero

**A/N: It's been awhile since I've written anything, and I'm not used to writing for Minecraft, so I may get a few things wrong. I'm still learning how to be a better writer as well and...stuff. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others that will come with it!**

* * *

"Dude! How can they not see him?!" the child frowned, scratching her head a bit.

"No clue." one of the other kids shrugged, looking older.

"Seriously...are they _blind_?" the third said.

The three kids sat down in a circle in a treehouse, built by themselves. It was a bit shabby, and maybe a bit too big for them also..kind of. It was also slightly poorly done, but heck, they did well for a couple of kiddos. They sat on a pile of blankets and pillows. The sunlight streamed in from the few windows around.

"I don't know! And Hero makes _so_ many clues but they always think it's us!" Riot frowned.

"Our parents are pretty dumb." the first child said, looking to be the youngest, about five years old. Her light blonde hair ended just at the beginning of her back, two strips of hair on either side of her face that had beads of all colors in the middle. There were some on the ends of her hair too in the back, as well as having long bangs over her forehead.

"I thought at least Romeo or even Stella would end up seeing him...but I was wrong." the other child frowned, combing her fingers through her dark grey, almost black hair. Her grey-black eyes having a hint of disappointment in them.

"Maybe we need to try harder?" The third child asked. He looked the oldest out of them all.

"Dunno Haiko." The second child shrugged.

"Well, we got to do something." The youngest frowned, "Rio, your brother should know something, right!?"

"Riot." Haiko corrected.

"Calling her Rio." The youngest said, sticking her tongue out.

"He's as stumped as I am." Riot frowned.

The blonde child groaned and fell back onto the pile of pillows and blankets, frowning. "Why won't anyone believe us?"

"Maybe because we're just a bunch of kids? Most of the people here won't believe us." Haiko sighed, his ears drooping and flattening against his head. His tail curling around him almost automatically, the light aqua blue tips on both ears and tail being slightly more visible this way. His dark aqua blue shoulder length hair was slightly ruffled.

"It's so stupid." The blonde child whined.

"What is?" A voice asked as the trap door that led outside opened to show a young child, the same age as Riot. His long orange-yellow hair was up in a large bun, some strands of hair hanging off on the sides. His skin was dotted with freckles all over, one large one on the tip of their left ear.

"Just the usual Rei, about how no one believes us about Hero." Riot frowned.

Rei frowned as he climbed the rest of the way into the treehouse and shut the trap door behind them. "I don't get it really…"

"Me either!" The blonde child frowned, messing with the buttons on her light brown overalls, the bottom being a skirt, another pair that was in the style of typical pants legs could be seen, slightly rolled up just to her ankles. Why was she wearing two pairs of overalls? Who knows. Mostly because she wanted to really.

"Well, we will find a way. We always do, yeah?" Riot said, a small smile on her face. Haiko shrugged.

"We can't stop trying, that's for sure." Haiko said, "especially with Elly here."

"Yeah!" The blonde child cheered as she fist pumped the air, smiling widely, "anyway, what do we do now? Go on an adventure?"

"I'm not feeling an adventure today." Riot said.

"Me and Riot have to help around anyway." Rei said.

"It's 'Riot and I' not 'Me and Riot,' Rei…" Riot said.

"Whatever. Either one." Rei shrugged.

"Yeah. And I need to help dad and mom at the farm real quick. Then I have free time." Haiko said.

"Boo! You guys are boring!" Elly whined.

"Just don't get yourself in trouble while we're busy, alright?" Riot said, "we really don't need you to get injured again.'

"Hah! I'm immune to injuries at this point!" Elly smirked, giggling. Riot and Haiko rolled their eyes.

"Just promise, okay?" Rei asked.

"Got it!" Elly smiled.

"Good." Haiko nodded. Elly rolled her eyes.

The group soon left the treehouse and they began heading back to Beacon town. Elly blabbing the entire way, sometimes in that strange, surfer dialect, her mother had, leaving the twins confused as to what she even said. Haiko had no trouble, however, having cousins and family having the same dialect as well. After a bit, they reached the town and snuck back inside through a little tunnel they made themselves. Well, Haiko mainly did. He told the twins about it, then Elly when she was old enough to join them.

"Well, what am I gonna do while you guys are gone?" Elly whined.

Riot frowned. "Just… don't get in trouble."

"Fine." Elly huffed.

"Just head home for now, alright?" Haiko said.

Elly frowned, pouting. This. Was. The _worst._

"...fine!" Elly almost barked, throwing her hands in the air. The three winched slightly.

"We'll be back before you know it, I promise." Riot nodded. She then began walking away, almost dragging Rei with her and Haiko followed for a bit before splitting off and heading off elsewhere to his home. Elly watched them leave until they were out of sight, then sighed.

"Great! I'm bored now!" Elly sighed loudly. She _hated_ being bored. It was awful. Simply chatting with her friends was fun, exploding things, even Redstone was interesting...she did like the idea of becoming an inventor, but maybe an explosive one? Like, both TNT and Redstone expert! She was just giddy with the idea already.

"Ooh! I could maybe like, like, get armor like Lukas?" Elly wondered aloud, smiling wide. She was jumping a bit, stopping momentarily at the feeling of a tap at her shoulder.

-X-

"What would you rather fight, or, well cuddle in this instance? Giant ducks or zombie sized Ocelots?"

Riot's nose scrunched up a tad bit as she thought. "Uh...wow. That's a tough one. You know I like cute things! What the hay!"

"Pfff. You asked for it." Rei snorted a bit. Riot rolled her eyes.

"Uh…" Riot muttered, her nose still scrunched up still, "Man! I don't know!" She whined.

"It can't be that hard," Rei said. Riot glared lightly at him.

"Ugh. I don't know. I guess… zombie sized Ocelots." Riot shrugged, "They would be fluffier, cuter, and hey, Elly would like one as a pet."

Rei gave Riot a look. "...She once said she wanted a Tigershark as a pet. A _Tigershark…"_ Rei said.

Riot frowned a bit, then cringed, "Yeah. I remember. It was… weird. Really weird."

Rei nodded, then leaned against his twin's arm. He grinned, looking up at her with red-brownish eyes that were filled with life. "I, personally, would love to ride on the back of a big, fluffy duck." Rei smiled.

"Pfff. Course you would." Riot giggled a bit, "I would totally love to have an army of those zombie sized Ocelots." Rei smiled up at his big sister.

"And rule the world with them?"

"Yep." Riot smiled back before her smile turned into a smirk. "Hey, your roots are showing, you fake blonde." She said jokingly.

"What? They are?" Rei asked, pressing his polished fingers- Riot did them for him earlier, she did them in a soft purple- then took a second to register what Riot said. "Oh haha. Very funny."

"Heh. Sorry." Riot laughed a bit. She looked around a bit, seeing a few of the town's residents ahead. Riot opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. "Uh...Rei? Who did we need to help exactly?" Riot asked, tilted to the side. "Because you never said?"

"I never said? I thought you knew!" Rei nearly shouted in protest.

Riot pursed her lips into a thin line. "...no. No, I didn't. I was- I was with Haiko and Elly the entire time!" she sighed and immediately tangled her free hand into her hair, a bad nervous habit of hers.

"Okay… uh. Should we just ask dad or help random people, hoping we run into the right one and get bonus points for helping others we didn't need to in the first place?" Riot rambled, "Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good." Riot nodded and scanned the area for anyone who looked like they needed help. "Okay, who to help first." She muttered to herself as she untangled her hand from her hair, letting it drop to her side.

-X-

"Oof!" Haiko flopped onto the ground, lifting his head up slightly as he growled.

"Oh, that was _not_ cool, _bro_!" He playfully yelled out.

A teen boy was standing above to him, laughing. His arms were wrapped around his midsection as he laughed down at the boy beneath him.

"Sorry little bro, but I couldn't help it." The teen said in between breaths as he laughed. Haiko groaned as he pulled himself up into his feet.

"Didn't have to be that rough though. I just got back!" He rolled his eyes, hiding a smirk behind his hands.

"Haha. Well, you should have expected it." The teen said after finally calming down from laughing and reached over, ruffling Haiko's hair. The teen looked a bit similar to Haiko, except his hair was a lightish blue instead of a dark aqua, and his eyes were a bright, mischievous magenta. The tips of his ears were a similar color to his hair, although a lighter shade.

"Yeah, yeah." Haiko said and swatted the teen's hand away, "I got that now, Wio."

Wio smirked, "Heh, _yeah_ you do. Anyway, we just need to feed the pigs, ducks, and cows, as well as clean out their pens."

"Gross." Haiko wrinkled his nose up. Being a werewolf sucked, due to having a better sense of smell compared to other species. Bad smells were definitely no exception, which made cleaning out the pens the worst, especially the pigs.

And the pigs smelled _horrible_!

He shuddered at the mere thought. "You take care of the pigs!" Haiko whined.

"You chickening out?" Wio snickered.

Haiko was quiet for a moment, frowning. "...Yes. I am. I am chickening the _nickel_ _out_ because I can't handle the smell of those pigs! It will physically kill me."

"Nickel out… hah. That's new." Wio chuckled, "Oh fine, you big baby."

"Thanks." The younger of the two said, "But who's taking care of the-"

" _You're_ taking care of the cows due to chickening out from the pigs." Wio said.

"Aww come on!" Haiko whined.

Wio crossed his arms. "Nah. No backing out. Nope. Not even Rock, Paper, Scissors will work." he said.

"I hate you sometimes." Haiko frowned.

"Love you too, little bro." Wio chuckled as he began walking off.

"Yeah, whatever!" Haiko shouted at his slowly retreating back. His ears were pressed flat against his head, frowning.

-X-

Elly suppressed a giggled as she ran, the items all in her inventory. Shouting could be heard as someone was chasing her, looking to be a blacksmith.

But yeah. Getting chased. "Get back here!" The blacksmith yelled.

Elly looked around, trying to see a good spot to run to. She had to lose this guy somehow. Looking around a bit more, she spotted the entrance to the mines. Maybe there? It would be easy to lose the blacksmith there. Heading to that shady part of the town? They wouldn't suspect her of being there.

But then again, she _was_ going to the mines later anyway… But she needed a place to hide from this blacksmith. The child looked around a bit, then felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up, seeing a person. They were pointing at something. Elly looked to where they were pointing, seeing an alleyway and made a beeline for it. She entered the alleyway and quickly squeezed herself into a hiding spot big enough for her.

Footsteps could be heard running past, but soon fading away.

"...Is he gone?" Elly whispered.

"Yes Child. They are." Said a voice. Elly smiled and crawled out of her hiding spot. She looked around a bit and quickly walked over to the entrance and looked around.

"The coast is clear, Hero!" Elly cheered quietly, smiling wide, "Where do we go now?"

"The Mines." The voice said, "Did you get everything?"

"Yeah, dude!" Elly smiled as she took out a leather helmet. She also had some wood planks and a stick for a wooden sword. She placed everything back into her inventory and looked around a bit, spotting a crafting table a bit away.

"I see a crafting table." Elly said. She looked around, trying to see where the blacksmith was. She didn't see them, however. After looking around one more time, she quickly made a beeline for the crafting table and soon reached it. She quickly crafted the sword, gripping it tightly with a wide smile that was filled with joy.

Elly cheered, holding up her wooden sword. "I'm ready for adventure!"


	2. Adventure In The Mines

Elly carefully climbed down the stairs, absolutely giddy with a smile that seemed to almost split her face. Soon reaching the bottom, the blonde child looked around a bit as she spotted the miners working away in the tunnel in front of her.

"Phase one, complete!" She whispered to herself, smirking. She took her leather helmet out and shoved it onto her head, light blond hair sticking out at all angles.

"Okay… where to go now…" Elly mumbled to herself as she looked around. The sounds of pickaxes clanking against stone, and other materials found in a typical mine could be heard, as well as the clank of wheels as minecarts moved along tracks. She huffed, frowning. How was she going to sneak around? She didn't exactly have a pickaxe on her… she had a wooden sword, mostly for protection.

A groaning noise could be heard and she jumped, spinning around to see a zombie ambling out from the darkness. Elly's eyes widened and she quickly unsheaved her wooden sword. Her eyes narrowed with a small smirk.

"Come at me, you rotting butt!" Elly taunted. Her nose then scrunched up, and she waved her free hand in front of it. "Ugh... gross. Now I see why everyone hates them. They _smell-_ ugh! What _is_ that?!"

"Rotting flesh." Hero says from somewhere behind her. She doesn't grace him with a reply.

Elly shook her head and quickly jumped back at seeing the zombie a bit too close for comfort- woah! Hey! Back _off please-and-thank-you._

Elly swiped at the zombie, however, due to her height, she could only hit its knees. Despite this, the zombie flashing red. She seriously hated being so short at times.

This time was one of them.

Elly jumped to the side, avoiding being grabbed, let alone touched by the rotting abomination.

"Okay, all those times reading fights in books better not fail me now." Elly muttered. She also practiced on an armor stand, but she wasn't about to admit that. Nope.

The zombie growled and began shuffling towards the child again, who stabbed at the monster upwards, hitting them in the gut, another flash of red. She quickly pulled the sword out, cringing at the disgusting squelching sound that accompanies it. She slashed at the zombie's knees again, managing to knock it over. With a war cry, that sounded way too adorable to be one, she ran her sword right through the zombies head, the zombie flashing red before poofing out of existence, the only sign of it being the blood on her sword and a chunk of rotten flesh on the dirty stone floor.

"I… I did it." Elly muttered, "I did it! Yeah!" She held the wooden sword above her head, then quickly put it down before it could drip old blood onto her head. She cringed at the blood on it.

"Oof. Okay. Um… gross." she muttered. She cringed even more at the rotting flesh it left behind, "Okay. Leaving… that there." she shuddered a bit and backed up, looking around. Thankfully, the fight wasn't heard by the miners, the clanking of pickaxes louder than it. Elly was slightly disappointed at no one witnessing the great fight but mostly relieved.

"Okay. Um… where to now?" The blonde mumbled, frowning a bit as she put her sword back into her inventory. She scanned the area a bit more, then noticed the little hut made out of cobblestone and dirt. She walked over to it and studied it a bit, then frowned at not seeing a door or anything.

"Well, that's a waste of cobblestone…" She muttered, frowning. She walked away and looked over at the tunnel of miners.

"Obviously, I can't go down there. Too many people who could drag me back to town." Elly muttered. She sighed and scratched her left arm a bit, frowning.

"Hero? Do you have any ideas?" Elly asked.

"Dig a way around? There should be supplies outside." Hero said. Elly pursed her lips a bit, almost as if she were pouting, she then nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea. Will you help?" Elly asked. Hero nodded. The child smiled and began heading to the stairs. She was halfway there when she heard a slight hissing noise from a side corridor. Down the corridor was another zombie, two spiders, and a creeper emerging from the darkness.

"Oh, no no no _no no_!" Elly whispered as she backed up. She had no combat experience against spiders, let alone creepers.

"This is bad!" Elly cried out, "Hero! W-what-what do we do?!" she briefly looked back at Hero, then back to the advancing monsters.

Hero was silent. Elly continued backing away as the mobs took notice of the child. It wasn't long before her back hit the wall, and she raised her sword with trembling hands.

"Any time now, Hero!" Elly called out, doing her best to keep her voice down so she wasn't heard by the miners, eyes darting around in an attempt to find somewhere she could run. Running up the stairs was out of the question as she couldn't track mobs into the town. It was night, so they wouldn't die. (When did it become night? Was the sun already setting before and she didn't notice?) There weren't many, but still. The monsters were getting closer and closer-

Oh _nether_ , this was bad… really, really bad.

Elly was yanked back with a quick jerk, and then all she saw was darkness- other than Hero's eyes. From the looks of it, Hero had dug out a hole and blocked it off with them inside. Safe.

Outside, the mobs could be heard, growling, from the zombie and hissing from the spiders and creepers. It was dark until the light of a torch illuminated the area.

But then she turned around. Looks like Hero hadn't dug a hole, he had dug into another tunnel. The tunnels… were pretty big, actually. More or less, it was actually a cavern.

"Apologies. I had to find a good place for us to hide." Hero said as he let go of Elly's shoulder.

"It's okay." Elly sighed. She smirked, "I could have taken most of them on." Hero simply chuckled and patted the child on the head. Elly smiled.

"While I was searching, I got some items for us." Hero said, "Some pickaxes and stone swords."

"Awesome!" Elly cheered.

"Will you be able to hold the iron pickaxe?" Hero asked. Elly shrugged. She wasn't sure herself, since the heaviest thing she has held was a stone sword, and she struggled with the weight of it. Hero handed her the pickaxe, and she struggled with it for a moment, before it dropped to the floor with a dusty clang.

"Aww come on!" Elly whined, hands thrown up in exasperation. Hero chuckled and pat her head once more.

"We can sort everything out as we look for ores." Hero said.

"Fine." Elly huffed, frowning. She began walking forward, Hero following.

"I wish the others could join us." Elly said. She held a torch up to illuminate the area.

"They probably would if they could. They're just busy." Hero said, "And with the ores we find, they would have wished to join us. We could bring back some redstone for Riot."

"Yeah." Elly smiled, nodding.


End file.
